The present invention relates to a molding device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molding device which has a first outer mold and a second outer mold.
A conventional molding device has an outer cylinder mold, a silicon mold inserted in the outer cylinder mold, and a center mold inserted in the silicon mold. However, the outer cylinder mold is easily released from the silicon mold.
An object of the present invention is to provide a molding device which has a first outer mold and a second outer mold to enclose a silicon mold stably.
Accordingly, a molding device comprises a first outer mold, a second outer mold, a silicon mold, a center mold, an upper ring, a lower seat, a retainer device, and an upper clamp device. The first outer mold has a first inner thread, a first upper flange, a first upper inner groove, a first middle flange, a first lower flange, a first bottom base, and a first lower inner groove. The second outer mold has a second inner thread, a second upper flange, a second upper inner groove, a second middle flange, a second lower flange, a second bottom base, and a seconds lower inner groove. The upper ring has a bottom flange and an upper inner flange. The lower seat has an upper step flange and an inner bottom recess. The center mold has a disk head and a bottom protrusion matching the inner bottom recess of the lower seat. The first outer mold engages with the second outer mold. The lower seat is inserted in the first lower inner groove of the first outer mold and the second lower inner groove of the second outer mold. The silicon mold is disposed between the first outer mold and the second outer mold. The upper ring is inserted in the first upper inner groove of the first outer mold and the second upper inner groove of the second outer mold. The center mold passes through the upper ring and the silicon mold and the bottom protrusion is inserted in the inner bottom recess of the lower seat. The disk head of the center mold has an outer thread engaging with the first inner thread of the first outer mold and the second inner thread of the second outer mold. The silicon mold is disposed on the upper step flange of the lower seat. The silicon mold encloses the bottom flange of the upper ring. The retainer device fastens the first middle flange of the first outer mold and the second middle flange of the second outer mold. The upper clamp device encloses the disk head of the center mold, the first upper flange of the first outer mold and the second upper flange of the second outer mold.